Blind Master
:The Blind Master is a character from the A Real American Hero series. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity - Marvel A dojo in Denver attracted the attention of a then-amnesiac Billy, the son of Cobra Commander. It was run by an African-American who was teaching his students a martial move that enabled him to remember his past. The man, as it turns out, is blind and had his protege Jinx give him a test. When Billy asks Jinx why does she have tha same tattoo as Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow, The Blind Master answers that they cannot tell him everything, but he can tell a bit by showing an old picture of the Arashikage Clan which includes the Blind Master, the mystic swordsmith Onihashi, Onihashi's blurred assistant, an eight-year old Jinx, Storm Shadow, the Hard Master, the Soft Master and Snake-Eyes. The picture confirms that Jinx is Storm Shadow's second cousin on his mother's side. Then the Blind Master gives Jinx the keys of his Ford so she can take Billy to San Francisco. The Blind Master next appears in Grenada, approaching Snake-Eyes as a friendly blind stranger and asks him for help taking him to the airfield. Scarlett goes with them, and the three are caught in the explosion of a hidden minefield, to the horror of Flint and Lady Jaye. Actually, the Blind Master engineered their "death" so Scarlett and Snake-Eyes could be written off the G.I. Joe roster to rescue Stalker, Snow Job and Quick Kick from Borovia without implicating the team. At Marselles, France, the Blind Master, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes take a cab and are pursued by French gangsters who mistake them for diamond smugglers. The Blind Master jumps from the cab to the pursuers' car and throws a grenade inside. The pursuers crash their car and try to shoot the Blind Master, but the grenade explodes and kills the pursuers. The Blind Master, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes audition as knife-throwers for the White Clown's circus, that is going to Borovia. They are soon joined with Billy, Storm Shadow and Jinx, and the group storms the Borovian gulag, freeing Stalker and the others. Another time, in San Francisco, a boy snatches Jinx's purse, but is stopped by the Blind Master throwing his cane at him. A cop watches this, but the Blind Master assures him that the boy just tripped on his cane and grabbed Jinx's bag for support as he fell. Then the Blind Master offers the boy a honest job, as his guide around the city. After Zartan escapes the G.I. Joe team at the Presidio, the Blind Master finds him outside, and his blindness makes Zartan unable to trick him with hologram disguises. The Blind Master wants to avenge the Hard Master's death, so he and Zartan agree to settle it in an alley away of prying eyes. The Blind Master defeats Zartan and is about to fatally stab him, but Tyrone stops the Blind Master, reminding him that nothing is worth killing a man for if he's helpless and in your power, and asking if everything he taught him was a lie. The disappointed Tyrone leaves the alley, and when the Blind Master tries to reach for him, Zartan takes the master's discarded knife to stab him, not believing that he was being forgiven. Then, the dying Blind Master reveals that Onihashi forgave Zartan with his last breath, which causes Zartan to regret what he just has done. Animated continuity The Blind Master is only referenced by Jinx once during a sparring session with Beach Head. He is never seen nor do we have any idea how he may have looked like or how he may have been portrayed. Trivia Write up External links Write up Footnotes Category:Comics only characters Category:Arashikage Category:Deceased Characters/Marvel